the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Greg Hecks
, Greg said that he was 26 years old in June of 2019. |death=August-November, 2019 (aged 26 or 27) |status=Fobble |species=Human |gender=Male |height=1.78 meters |mass=80 kilograms |hair=Brown |eyes=Yellow |skin=Fair |occupation=Toymaker |era=NoHead era |affiliation=*Hecks family *Toy Plantation |masters= |apprentices= }}Greg Hecks (1992/1993-2019) was a worker at Toy Plantation, the father of Baby Intelligence, and the husband of Rotta Hecks. As of June 2019, Baby Intelligence was born to them, but was quickly cast out for his erratic mutantry. Soon after, Greg made amends with him by helping with a dragon named Macey, and later learned that Rotta was secretly a NoHead. This depressed him deeply. A few weeks later, Greg attended a Fencing Tournament, and was killed by Mr. Stupid NoHead there when he refused to give him the information he required. Biography Early life Greg Hone was born to two unidentified Fobbles in either 1992 or 1993, and he never demonstrated any signs of mutantry throughout his lifetime, rendering him a Fobble as well. Greg took his schooling very seriously, and he loved to build things. In 1999 he even built a homemade robot himself, but it malfunctioned after fifteen minutes of cleanup. At age nine, he built a computer from a kit. At age fourteen, in 2007, his love for technology prompted him to find a part-time job at a computer store. While continuing school, where he received relatively good grades, he worked at the shop for three years before attending college. There he met Rotta Hecks, and they were both attracted to each other for a time, especially because Greg had few friends in the past. Family life Finally, Greg and Rotta Hecks were married in July 2018, when Greg was exactly twenty-five years old, and Greg took the surname of "Hecks." However, Rotta had married him only to uphold her family's tradition of marrying mutants or highly respectable Fobbles. She was obsessively in love with Mr. Stupid NoHead and spoke to him in a romantic manner instead. On the other hand, Greg remained deeply infatuated to her. In October 2018, Rotta went on a mission, and returned home twenty-nine hours later. Rotta informed Greg of her pregnancy, which he was overjoyed to hear. In November of the same year, Greg accompanied her to the Third NoHead Base, though he did not know what it was at the time. Over the next few months, he did his best to help Rotta through this phase. Finally, the time came in June 2019 and Greg escorted Rotta to the hospital, where he waited in a nursing room by his wife. When Greg prepared to go to the Visitors' Tearoom and Hospital Shop to purchase a snack for his wife, he offered to buy something for fellow patient Ladonna Angus as well. Angus, however, insisted that she would be fine, something her husband agreed with. Soon after, their baby was born on the tenth of June. Greg stood by as Rotta named him Peter. They went home that very night. However, Peter began to show hints of superpowers, and Greg was truly frightened by the awakening. A week after his birth, Rotta neglected Peter and left him to rot in outer space. Greg realized what Rotta had been planning and, despite being conflicted, did nothing to get his son back. Second NoHead War Return to work Eventually Greg would come to bitterly regret this decision, and pondered how to make it up to Peter. Finally, he saw his chance when he received a letter from his son, asking for help in getting rid of a baby dragon. The dragon, a Welsh Razor named Macey, was being illegally kept, but Baby Intelligence knew the public fear of dragons and did not want Macey getting hurt. Greg agreed to help, much to Baby Intelligence's shock, and arranged for some of his friends to pick up Macey and deliver her to the dragon sanctuary in Bulgaria where he worked. Still working successfully at his job, Greg Hecks did not have a very big role in the Second NoHead War. For a time, he thought his wife Rotta had little involvement in the war as well. After her pregnancy period and maternity leave were both over, Rotta secretly underwent several more missions for the NoHeads. Greg would find this out later when he playfully taunted Rotta and, amid her resulting irritation, she was able to shoot lightning at him. Left with no choice, she revealed her true origins to him. Greg was heartbroken afterward upon the discovery that Rotta was an ex-NoHead, and went into a deep depression, even developing something of a suicidal death wish. Death Greg Hecks attended a fencing tournament led by Sebiscuits Cardarphen. During this time, he was pitted against Carrie, who was a Muggle like himself. When Cardarphen revealed he had defected to the NoHead cause, Greg defied him and taunted him openly, shocked that Mr. Stupid NoHead's heir to his rank was an infant. After replying with a snappy comeback, Sebiscuits cast high-energy lightning and knocked Greg unconscious. Rotta thought he had died from the blast, and angrily accused Cardarphen later on. Later, Greg awoke inside the same chamber; simultaneously Baby Intelligence was dueling Sebiscuits outside and Rotta Hecks was leaving the Town Hall with Hell Burnbottom. Greg attempted to find the stairway leading to the roof, where he could bring about a much-desired suicide act, until he heard the sound of a sword coming to life. He was soon confronted by Mr. Stupid NoHead, the very man Rotta had once held above her husband, who used his powers to deflect every shot that he fired at him. After several shots from the gun, NoHead telekinetically froze Greg in place and interrogated him, demanding for the location of a valuable crystal. Greg taunted NoHead, saying he did not fear him and welcomed death. NoHead probed his mind and sensed Greg was not a NoHead at all, but a toymaker. Igniting his sword, NoHead ended Greg's life. Post-mortem After Rotta died during the Battle of the Fourth NoHead Base, she was evidently reunited with her husband, as she later told Baby Intelligence in spectral form that Greg was "just fine". From inside the afterlife, Greg was saddened knowing he could not communicate with his son. Physical description Greg Hecks was brooding, muscular, and usually wore a solemn frown that rarely curved into a smile. He always wore a brown hood and cape, as he was uncomfortable with his appearance under it. He also wore a tight black jumpsuit with a brown belt. He had brown, thinning hair and black-pupiled eyes. Personality and traits A whiz at technology, Greg Hecks was loving and talented, these traits leading to his pursuit of a job as a mechanic. Although he had no powers of his own and was a Muggle, Greg was excellent with gadgetry, even having built a computer from a kit at the age of nine. Because of his reclusive, ominous nature, Greg had no friends as a child. He was also very solemn, even to the extent of a slightly low voice. He was somewhat gullible, as he played along perfectly with the neglection of Peter Hecks and Rotta’s double identity between the NoHeads (though notably, he did not know about Rotta's campaigns, and logically believed her when she became his only friend that she despised the NoHeads). He was shockingly skilled with technology, even surpassing the incredible skills of Telekinibabe. Greg only had one friend, who used betrayed him, and there is evidence that his personality changed completely during the Second NoHead War. He held Mr. Stupid NoHead in complete contempt, considering him a powerful idiot who understood nothing of importance. He also apparently lost his will to live in his deep depression. When, disarmed and trapped, Greg faced certain death at the hands of the most powerful villain in the world at the time, he was openly defiant and even mocking, goading NoHead into killing him. Indeed, he seemed to exhibit a grotesque remnant of the "merry, wild" temperament of his youth, as though glad he finally had someone interesting to talk to before his long-awaited death. His last-words dressing-down of NoHead and rather enthusiastic outlook on death being the next great adventure seems clear in its connection to Rotta. Abilities Greg Hecks was undoubtedly a whiz at technology. Although he was a Fobble bearing no powers of his own, he was excellent with gadgetry, even having built a computer from a kit at the age of nine. His shocking degree of skill with technology even allowed him to surpass the incredible skills of Telekinibabe. Relationships Family Parents Greg was on good terms with his parents, who were always impressed by his talents in mechanics and technology. Rotta Hecks In marrying Rotta Hecks, Greg Hecks became wedded with his true love and only female friend. There is no indication that their relationship on Rotta's end went beyond marrying a respectable Muggle if she could not wed a mutant. She never expressed any love or concern for him. It was Mr. Stupid NoHead to whom she spoke in a romantic manner instead. However, she and Greg did seem to work effectively together when the situation called for it; i.e. in the Fencing Tournament. Eventually, they had a son, but in intimidation they both agreed to give him up. In 2019, Greg playfully taunted Rotta and, amid her resulting irritation, she was able to shoot lightning at him. Left with no choice, she revealed her true origins to him - she was a NoHead. Greg realized the only person who would be his friend was using him, and nothing more. He was heartbroken afterward, and went into a deep depression. He would not even attempt to save his own life after he was disarmed by Mr. Stupid NoHead. Baby Intelligence , Greg's only son.]] Although Baby Intelligence was Greg's only son, Greg barely knew him. However, Greg still loved him despite his powers, but his fear overcame his affection and he agreed to abandon him. Intelligence never saw his father again, for he was unable to return to Earth as a ghost. This made him utterly sad, and also caused an extent of grief in Greg, even in the immortal world. Mr. Stupid NoHead , an enemy.]] It is unknown if the two met prior, however by the time Mr. Stupid NoHead encountered Greg Hecks in the Town Hall, Greg seemed to know all about him. Despite Greg's smugness and inability to be probed, NoHead treated him as merely another person to interrogate in his search for Sebiscuits. Greg likewise showed no fear toward the Dark Lord and laughed scornfully, challenging NoHead to kill him, much to the latter's fury. Greg even went so far as to call NoHead a fool. NoHead killed Greg, furious at his inability to gain information from the husband of one of his own. Etymology The name Greg is short for Gregory, which is derived from Greek meaning "watchful, alert". It is also associated with the Grigori, "the Watchers", a group of fallen angels who mated with mortal women to spawn a race of giants. This may allude to his large frame. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Hecks, Greg Hecks, Greg Hecks, Greg Hecks, Greg Hecks, Greg Hecks, Greg Hecks, Greg Category:Married individuals Category:American individuals Category:Deaths by sword Category:Murder victims Category:1990s births Category:Killed by Mr. Stupid NoHead Category:Neutral individuals Category:Anti-heroes